


Climb

by Sidders



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows that she has a type. She’s almost come to terms with it. But that doesn’t mean she was prepared to walk in on Laurel, clad in track pants and a sports bra, working her way up the ladder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climb

Felicity’s going to have that damn salmon ladder thrown out. In fact, she’ll take great pleasure in dismantling it herself, because this has gotten out of hand.

She knows that she has a type. She’s almost come to terms with it. But that doesn’t mean she was prepared to walk in on Laurel, clad in track pants and a sports bra, working her way up the ladder.

Laurel isn’t perfect. She doesn’t possess that effortlessness that Oliver does when doing this. She grunts with each pull-up, skin shining with sweat, the muscles in her arms straining as she struggles to hold her own weight.

It’s more realistic, watching her fight to get herself to the top, and that somehow makes it all the more appealing.

She fails, sadly. Two rungs from the top, Laurel loses her grip and falls to the floor. She lands on her side, left arm caught beneath her, and Felicity is crouching down beside her almost instantly.

“Are you okay?” She asks. She makes Laurel roll onto her back and starts checking her for injuries, barely registering the fact that she’s basically groping the woman all over. “Does anything feel broken? Did you hit your head? That looked really painful, we should get you checked out-”

“Felicity,” Laurel cuts her off with a somewhat sheepish smile. “I’m fine. I think I hurt my pride more than anything.”

Felicity gives her one last look over, then returns the smile. “Hey, you did really good. Almost made it to the top.”

“Furthest I’ve gotten all morning,” Laurel nods with a slightly proud look, and Felicity raises an eyebrow.

“How long have you been at this?”

“A few hours, maybe longer?” Laurel shrugs. “That was the… sixth time I’ve fallen, I think.”

“Okay,” Felicity straightens up and offers a hand, which Laurel takes, to pull her up, too. “I’m calling and end to Canary training for the day before you break a limb. C’mon.”

Moving before Laurel can argue, she pulls her along and makes her sit down, then grabs her a bottle of water.

So maybe she’ll keep the ladder around long enough to let Laurel make it all the way to the top.

 

 


End file.
